


The Broken Bird

by Effystar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic depiction of kidnapping and torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another IPhone written story so i apologize for mistakes

Clint felt groggy as he felt a warmth on his chest, his eyes flickered open and he remembered what had happened. Yet another failed op where he was captured,and that warmth happened to be his split lip bleeding on his chest.

"Oh your awake" the man in the mask said "you gunna cooperate?" He asked as he yanked back Clint's hair making the man let out a groan.

"Fuck you" he spat at the man, the blood from his lip hitting the floor in front of him. Clint knew better than to tell them anything and he knew the avengers would find him thanks to the GPS chip in his arm, he made a mental note to thank Stark.

"If that's how you want to play it Hawkeye! Lets play" the man walked around until he was in Clint's eye line "I guess for an archer your hands are pretty important" a devilish grin went across his face "would be a shame for them to get.....I dunno damaged"

Clint knew this scenario way to well and made his mind retreat to a place where he knew his body wouldn't react to any pain. He watched the man step forward and take his finger in his hand and snap it back, the pop of the break seemed to echo around the room he went for a second one and a third until they were all broken. Clint's face didn't even flinch at the pain.Come on stark Clint thought his eyes drifted down to his arm as if to check the chip was still there.

His captor noticed his drifting eyes "well well well got something important in there?" he smirked as he grabbed Clint's forearm and grabbed an object from the table beside them, it looked like a metal detector and it beeped up his arm "well we will have to get that metal out of you boy!! It could be making you sick"

Clint just tipped his head back, cursing at himself its not like this guy was a doctor he was going to botch the job anyway, he could say goodbye to his left arm.

When he lifted his head back up he saw the shine on the scalpel before it was dragged across his forearm. Clint gritted his teeth from the pain, knowing better than showing any weakness.

"So Hawkeye that's what your insides look like" the man chuckled, which made Clint's stomach turn "and what is this" the man asked as he shoved the bloody GPS receiver in Clint's face "naughty boy, s.h.i.e.l.d doesn't even trust you".

Clint felt his stomach do a flip and he vomited all over the mans shoes, looking up he smiled at him. 

"Fucking bastard" the man jumped back and smashed something hard into Clint's temple making black spots appear across his eyes and suddenly there was nothing.

Clint awoke when someone had thrown cold water across his body, the temperature stinging all his wounds, he mentally counted all of them:  
•broken fingers  
•split lip  
•Huge cut to forearm  
•possible concussion  
•broken ankle  
He sighed he was a mess thanks to this dick, he finally opened his eyes and took a moment to re-establish himself in the room.

"Good morning Hawkeye" the man laughed as he sat on a chair across from Clint.

Clint used all his energy to spit at the man, then he looked down at his arm which was now bandaged but the blood was rapidly seeping through, that can't be good he thought.

"Now that's not nice" the man stood up "now tell me your rank and code, or ill move on to your other hand and you will never be able to hold your measly bow again"

Clint smiled at these stupid threats he knew by now the avengers would be coming for him, he wouldn't be left behind Natasha wouldn't allow it!

The man grabbed a hammer off the table and smashed it down on Clint's hand, making him clench his body from the pain."I'm not joking pretty boy"

"Look why don't you go get your sick kicks somewhere else" Clint spat as the man grabbed his face. 

"You will tell me the codes I need or you will die"

"Well then looks like you will never get the code you want then will you" Clint responded, the last thing he would ever do was give up his team or S.H.I.E.L.D his training taught him better. He felt a heavy pain in his chest and it suddenly felt hard to breathe, he looked down at the hunting knife sticking out of his chest. His body was fighting to let panic set in but he knew better than to allow it he started the breathing exercises that Banner had taught him, focusing on every breath he took in.

His captor was now on the phone "no sir he is useless he won't give us anything" there was a pause as he listened to the other party "yes,yes sir I have done that he is a stubborn bastard" the mans hand ran across his face "what! You want me to tell them where he is! Are you crazy" he swallowed "yes sir" he finally said as he hung up his phone. "Well I guess I don't get the joy of knowing you will be rotting in the ocean but I do get the joy of knowing your beloved team will find your beaten body" he quickly snapped three photos of the archer who was breathing even slower than before. He quickly tapped out a text and hit send " so what's the avengers response time" he said as he picked up Clint's face "because that's how long you have left to live"

Clint's mind was focused on not allowing his body to give in to the pain, not giving in and blacking out. He felt the mans hand grab onto his hair again pulling his head up and exposing his throat, he kept his eyes trained on the knife in the mans hand getting closer to his neck, until he heard the familiar thunk of a body hitting the floor and the grip loosened . He tried to look at what had happened but turning made the knife wound in his chest get larger.

He heard footsteps "Agent Barton?" Someone yelled out, a familiar voice.

"I'm....I'm here" his voice cracked as his mind finally allowed his body to react, tears welling up in his eyes. He dropped his head and finally saw those familiar black shoes.

"Barton, status report" the voice said grabbing his face and meeting his eye line

"Between yellow and red sir" he croaked out " a lot of blood loss" he sighed "I'm gonna pass out now sir" and with that he allowed his body to take over and everything went black.


	2. Phil's broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day from Phil's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe next chapter will join the two views together :) hope you enjoy this

Phil felt uncomfortable about this whole thing Fury did not give him enough time to plan and he hated sending in his team blind, but Barton trusted him so he went ahead with it and ignored his gut.

Everything was going fine, the targets hasn't shown up and Phil was listening to Clint's usual banter over the comms." Sir! Movement in the left sector of the building, moving my vantage point" Clint finally snapped back into work mode.

"Check in when in place agent" Phil responded

"Always sir" Clint chuckled 

But that was it, Clint never checked in, never made it to his new location.

"Agent status report?" Phil said over the com the hope of a response apparent in his voice "Agent Barton?" His mind began running all the equations of what could of happened before he finally called the director.

"Sir we have an issue" he said trying to stay professional.

The only response he got was a sigh. "Sir agent Barton is believe to of been captured, I am currently en-route to his last known perch" he said as he began climbing the stairs to the roof.

" 3 hours Coulson, you know that. He has to be missing for three hours before a response team is sent. I'm sorry" with that Fury hung up the phone.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose as he placed his phone back in his pocket and made it to Clint's perch, no sign of him.

He spent a couple moments trying to figure out where Clint would of moved to, when he saw a familiar shine out of the corner of his eye. One of Clint's knives sat there, the tip soaked in blood and his stomach clenched. In the 7 years he had been Clint's handler he had got used to the injuries he would always sustain, didn't mean he got used to it at all.

He grabbed his phone calling the only people that would help with out a 3-day wait, the avengers.

"Agent, how are you? Wait aren't you somewhere remote with bird boy" Tony joked as he picked up the phone.

"Stark. Barton’s been captured and SHIELD expects me to wait 3 days.." He paused

"Phil we are on our way send me your coordinates" Tony but in he knew Phil was worried and didn't want him to go about this all alone.

"Thank you Tony" Phil practically whispered down the phone.

"No one fucks with our birdbrain!!! See you in 10" Tony said as he hung up the phone and the avengers sprang into action.

Phil went back down to his post Clint's bloody knife in his hands he realised his own hands were shaking as he took a moment to final breathe, he a big boy he can look after himself he thought.

By the time the avengers arrive Phil had relaxed into a business like state, Tony was the first one to speak up " hey Phil good news is that tracker idea had clearly makes me a genius" he said as he held up his arm as If to indicate to his tracker under his suit "Clint's is going strong which means he's still alive and JARVIS is getting us a precise location" he let a warm smile drape across his face. Steve walked up behind him with Natasha in tow "don't worry Agent Coulson, you know Tony is a genius when it comes to this GP whatever you call it business we will get Hawkeye back" Phil watched Steve's hand sneak around Tony's suited waist and pull him close and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Sir I have a location, but the tracker has been deactivated an is currently out of the body" JARVIS broke into the conversation

"Out of the body?" Phil seemed to whine, "what does that mean? Is he dead?" His face dropped, his hawk his lover....dead.

"Agent Coulson that could mean anything" Steve spoke up trying to keep Phil's head in the game

Tony stepped forward "we have coordinates, we should go now" and with that Tony was gone and Steve wrangled Phil into the quinjet.

That flight was hell for Phil he broke into hot sweats and felt like his throat was closing up, he would never see his boyfriend again. Why did he have to move position! He thought.

Starks suit connected to the quinjet "well the party is here, how far out are you?"

" We are on your tail stark" Natasha spoke up her face was lifeless she knew what she could be about to see, the body of her only friend, her only partner.

The quinjet landed and they ran out and towards the building " I have hear signals towards the back on the building, I count 5" stark spoke up as he flew to the roof.

"Use force stark, they took one of our own" Phil finally found his voice "get Clint even if...." His voice broke "I want his body stark"

"Yes sir" Tony knew that was probably the hardest thing for Phil to say and just headed into the warehouse.

"Phil two of the heat signals are in the back to the left one looks like a hostage, head that way and ill take out any other problems with Steve" Tony spoke up and Natasha and Phil mobilized towards where stark was telling them to go. 

Natasha moved so quickly through it all keeping Phil up to date on what she saw ahead. Suddenly he heard her swear in Russian "Tasha? Is it Clint? Tell me he's alive" 

She took in a breath "Coulson I have eyes on Barton, it's..." She paused "not good I can take down his captor, wait by the door for my signal sir"

"Okay" Phil responded feeling weak on his knees, he heard the familiar thud of a body dropping and rushed in before Tasha got to say anything.

"I guess telling you the mark is down is a waste of breath" she snapped as she watched him run into the room.

"Agent Barton?" Phil let the words painfully explode out if his throat, there was blood everywhere and a large puddle of it beneath the man tied to the chair.

"I'm.....I'm here" Phil's heart started pounding, his hawk was alive, he raced to his side wanting to scoop him up, hold him close and take him out of here but as usual protocols must over rule the heart.

Clint's head dropped as tears formed in his eyes " agent status report" Phil barked out, like it was a recording when all he wanted to really do was say how much he loved the man and it would be okay. His eyes darted over the man’s broken body, the knife in his chest the bandages on his arm. His captors had sure had a field day with him, he grabbed his chin making their eyes meet.

"Between yellow and red sir, a lot of blood loss" the archer winced " I'm gonna pass out now sir" and with that Clint's entire body went limp.

"Tasha!!!" Phil yelled he needed a medical team quickly but he also needed someone with him...anyone.

He called the medevac team on his com and his legs finally give way in front of Clint just in time for Natasha to catch him. "It's okay sir, you know he's a fighter" she said as she placed Phil down gently and eyed up the knife protruding from Clint's chest, watching his shallow breathing creating a glint on the blade.

Tony finally caught up to them "holy Texas chainsaw massacre, I hate to be on the receiving end of tha....." His words were cut short when he realised who it was tied to the chair "where we to late? God dammit" he threw his iron man helmet down on the ground in anger " they cut out his fucking tracker, who does that! How did they fucking know!" The anger began growing in Tony before Steve came behind him and took him to the side and calmed him down.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MEDICAL TEAM" Phil yelled

2.3 minutes, that's the response time on a medevac call out but tell that to Phillip J Coulson right now and those, are the longest 2.3 minutes of his entire life. When they finally arrived and got Clint on the stretcher he let out a painful moan passed back out. 

"Thank you" Phil said to the team as he followed the medical team out keeping an eye on Clint's body as they walked him out.

Tony, Steve and Natasha just stood there partially because they were still in shock.

"Don't lie to me red, how bad is he" Steve finally asked

Tasha's face was still stone like but she let out a sigh " I'm not a doctor and Clint is a fighter but it Iooked pretty bad, I mean it looks like they dug around for that GPS tracker in his arm and smashed his hands and fingers." She looked at them both some emotion finally showing in her eyes "they knew they would be taking away his weapons" 

Steve's face hardened "do we know what they wanted? Or why they did it?"

"It was kinda a shoot first ask later situation babe" Stark responded "but they didn't seem to have a plan except to hurt him"

JARVIS finally spoke up "sir director fury is on the line for you"

Tony let out moan, "can I block his phone number" he asked as the call connected.

"Stark I expect you, Rogers and Romanoff back here in 20 for a full debrief I wanna know what the fuck happened to my agent" and like that the line went dead.

"Well some one is grumpy" Tony responded


	3. 3 Months after incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months and Phil now has a routine

3 months after the incident:

Phil came in at 9am sharp like always, it had been 3 months since Clint was captured and he had slipped into a coma, those bastards had hit him hard enough to make his brain swell. Every day for the past three months he had come in to see Clint to keep him looking like himself, today was shaving day for Clint, and Phil used this as an opportunity to be close to his sleeping archer.

“Agent Coulson, Good Morning” the nurse said “Shaving day already! He is a very lucky man” She smiled at Phil.

“Good morning, I’m just trying to keep him looking human” he let an uneasy smile drape across his face. With that he began slowly shaving his lovers face humming his favorite song to himself, making sure that every moment he could he would brush Clint’s face with his hand. Every touch helping him remember the times they were together away from the worries of S.H.I.E.L.D, after the incident in New York when Clint finally told Phil how he felt and the first night they spent together in each others arms. Before Phil even realized tears were rolling down his face, he just wanted his archer back.

 

Clint felt the drugs surging through his system, he felt a cloud in his brain, he wanted to wake up but something was holding him back. He felt someone’s hands on his face, he wanted to move away from there touch as he wasn’t sure if it was hostile or friendly, he remembered the torture he went through and hearing Phil’s voice before everything went black. Maybe he imagined Phil’s voice maybe he was still in that warehouse, his mind went back to his arm, that man digging around to find the GPS and taking away his weapons. 

He tried to focus on his body, on his muscles trying to make them move or twitch anything to get the waking up process to begin. “I Love you Clint” he heard as he tried wake up, his heart started beating faster at the words, his mind began clearing and he made his foot move ever so slightly. He felt someone kiss his cheek he began working his hardest to move to open his eyes, he tried to move his hands to tell the person beside him he was awake.

His muscles slowly began to listen to his brain as he heard the voice talk again “ill see you tomorrow doc same time, I have a new story I think he would love” finally his throat made a noise around the tube.

Phil jumped at the noise, quickly jumping back against the wall “Doc! Was that him?” Phil finally managed to say as he watched the doctor remove the tube from Clint’s throat, he couldn’t believe that his archer could be back.

Clint finally managed to open his eyes, it took them a while to focus and get used to the bright lights when he finally saw Phil, his Phil against the wall looking shocked. He just smiled and tried to sit up but all the wires and monitors were keeping him down.

“Clint, I Clint” Phil managed to spit out before he jumped forward and kissed him tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled back “ I thought I had lost you! I cant..I want…” Phil started mumbling as Clint was still laying there just smiling.

“Hi” Clint croaked out, his throat dry from lack of use, making him cough which made pain run through his body, making him wince. 

“Mr,Barton lets not do anything strenuous now, we don’t know how your body has healed” the doctor finally said

Phil gave Clint some water and he finally felt relief in his throat, “How long?”

Phil looks at Clint and sighs “3 months” he finally adjusts the bed so he is sitting up “Those guys sure did a number on you babe”

Clint closed his eyes and finally asked the question he was dreading the answer to “my hands?”

“Tony flew in the best surgeons for you and we were just waiting for you to wake up to find out how they healed, the biggest worry is your arm” Phil said as he watched Clint’s face drop as he looked down at his bandaged arm “The guy that dug around in there wasn’t exactly a trained professional” Phil placed his hand on Clint’s reassuringly “but as your handler I am here for your entire recovery, and as your boyfriend I can be your at home nurse” he winked.

Clint sighed not out of frustration but out of happiness, how did a carnie get this so lucky this man had probably spent every day by his bed side and not given up hope. Phil would always give him hope in the darkness, he could be beaten to a pulp and yet he would be there telling him how beautiful he is.

“JARVIS can you please tell the others that Agent Barton is awake” Phil said

“Certainly sir” JARVIS responded

“Babe we have all been very worried about you they will be happy to see you if you are up for it?” Phil asked

“Sure” Clint smiled as the doctor came by and released both of his arms,

“Now Mr. Barton don’t do anything to strenuous with your arm or hands we need to get you in to therapy as soon as you are walking” she smiled 

“Aw doc how am I supposed to jerk off? Guess ill have to have Phil do it for me” he joked watching Phil’s face redden with embarrassment

“Agent Barton what you and Agent Coulson do in your free time is up to you I just tell you how to not make your injuries worse” she said as she went to leave the room “Agent Coulson, no strenuous activities till he’s at least walking” and with that she left.

“Clinton! How could you say that!” Phil said using his work tone of voice with him

“Woah! You know I was kidding” Clint let a goofy smile drape across his face, he was already itching to get up but he knew better than most that 3 months is enough time for your muscles to forget how to function.

He took it upon himself to start stretching his legs and wiggling all his toes. “I know what your doing Clint, and if you think I am going to let you out of this bed before you have been cleared! You have another thing coming!”

The door to the room opened, Natasha, Steve and Tony were all standing there with broad smiles on there faces.

“So Hawks have more than one life?” Tony joked as he walked closer to the bed.

“That’s cats Tony” Steve responded “And Clint never died he just had to catch up on some sleep” he said as he winked at Clint

Natasha just walked in and went to the opposite side to the bed as Phil and pushed Clint over and laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and whispering in Russian in his ear, which made him smile.

“Hey guys sorry I’ve been napping for so long, anything I missed? Where are Bruce and Thor?” Clint finally spoke up.

“Point break is with Jane in New Mexico, probably smashing things with his other hammer” Tony let out a laugh to his own joke, “And Bruce is stuck in another project and said he would come and visit once he was done”

Clint smiled at Tony who had backed himself into Steve’s arms. “As an avenger you really haven’t missed anything Hawkeye just a few monsters here and there that we really needed our sniper on but we managed” Steve spoke up “Any idea when he will be back Phil?”

“I uh Well it depends on how everything healed, hopefully his body went into the coma to protect his assets” Clint smiled at that phrase knowing Phil wasn’t just talking about his hands.

“Well I can have the best doctors here for what ever we need, Cuz if I have to do all the high shooting myself anymore I think I will go crazy” Tony joked.

Natasha finally spoke “Oh Tony you always make everything about you! Look Clint there is no pressure to come back right now, just take it easy and get back to us when your ready” she snuggled closer as his hand draped around her shoulder with all the iv’s hanging out.

Clint couldn’t help but laugh “Thanks guys” he felt his body already getting exhausted, and it had only been 30 minutes since he woke up. He let out a huge yawn as much as he tried to hide it.

“Alright everyone up and out, Clint is stubborn and won’t tell us that he’s tired” Phil said as he stood up ushering Tony and Steve out.

“Aw come on Phil!” Tony moaned, “I didn’t even get to poke his arm wound”

Steve laughed “Tony that is more of a reason for you to leave!” and with that he pulled the billionaire out of the room. Phil looked over at Natasha who had cuddled up next to Clint and sighed, knowing he would not be able to get her to move now that her partner was back.

“Natasha keep an eye on him for me, I suppose I should do some work today” Phil smiled as he began to walk out the door, looking back at the pair cuddled together.

“Agent Colson, Director Fury is requesting you in his office” JARVIS stated

Phil sighed as he walked towards Fury’s office “Back to work” he said as he knocked on the door.

“Come in” Fury called through the closed door.


	4. And it keeps getting better

Phil walked into Fury’s office noticing how tensed his shoulders where “You requested me sir?’ he asked as he sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

 

“How is our Hawk? JARVIS updated me when he woke up” Fury spoke up

 

“Sir I really don’t know, and we wont know until he starts therapy it will be a long battle for him, but I know him this wont break him he will work hard to get back with the Avengers they have become his family” Phil smiled at the thought that he brought this man who had nothing a real family.

 

“That Coulson is where you are wrong, you are his family” Fury said as a smile drifted across his face “should I be expecting a request form to work from home when he gets released?” Fury chuckled “because I don’t know if I can watch Stark with out wanting to kill him.”

 

Phil smiled he liked being able to see this side of Nick, it always made him feel better “The good news for you sir is with his injuries he will be in shield medical for a while, but I have filled this out” Phil said as he handed over a NR647.

 

Fury’s eye glanced over the document “Phil you really didn’t need to fill this out, I already have the medical crew moving a bed and a desk into his room so you can stay with him. You know better than any other agent a NR647 form is if you move in with another agent and we already have one for you and Barton on file” he carefully filed the form anyway “That is unless you guys plan on moving into medical for good, but I think the doctors may request that you soundproof your room” he smirked. “Now get some sleep and have a shower, take your work down to your new desk, but if the avengers get a call I need you out there”

 

“Yes sir” Phil responded

 

“Glad we agree Phil, Dismissed” Fury said as he got back to the paperwork on his desk

 

Phil managed to make it back to his and Clint’s room, it was there basic room since they had moved into the tower with Stark but Phil had to keep coming back to HQ they never gave this one up. “Hey JARVIS can you tell me if Clint is sleeping?” Phil enquired

 

“Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff are both asleep sir” the A.I. responded

 

“Thanks J”

 

“Certainly sir, I am glad Agent Barton is back with us” JARVIS responded making Phil Smile

 

“Me to J, me too” Phil sighed as he began taking off his suit and jumping in the shower, even though it was still early he felt like with all the excitement he needed to wash up and look his best for his man. After picking out Clint’s favourite tie (Purple with a blue arrow on the point) he walked to his office to pick up his work and asked JARVIS if his desk was in the medical room.

 

“Yes sir, the desk and bed were delivered at 10:15 today” He responded

 

Phil felt a happy spring in his step as his lover was now out of his coma, he even felt his shoulders loosen a little as he made it down to the room, sneaking in making sure not to wake either of them.

 

In all the years he had known Natasha and Clint he was the only person who was able to sneak through a room with out waking them, he liked to believe it was because of the trust the two of them had for him. He stopped for a second admiring how they both looked snuggled up against each other for comfort.

 

He sat down at his makeshift desk and began writing out the file notes for Agent Hills next assignment and filling out all the necessary forms for weaponry, until he felt her behind him. “Natasha” he said as he felt her move behind him.

 

“Hey Phil” she smiled at him, everytime he got to see that face on Natasha he cherished it as he knew not many people got to see the Widow smile. “thank you for letting me stay”

 

“Of course Nat, your more family to him than I am” Phil smiled at her brushing a stand of hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear with out her flinching.

 

“Will you tell me when he wakes up again?” she looked at the floor, so innocent almost as if she thought Phil would say no to her.

 

“Of course Natasha, JARVIS can you please alert Natasha when Clint wakes up “ he smiled at her taking her hand “Natasha its going to take a lot to bring him back to us and I am going to need your help”

 

“Certainly Sir” JARVIS responded

 

Natasha squeezed Phil’s hand “You know I am here for it all Phil he is practically my brother” she smiled as she pulled her hand away and the widow face was back on as she turned and headed for the door.

 

Phil’s eyes drifted back to his sleeping archer, everyday he thought about how lucky he was to have him around, to be able to share his life with such and amazing man. He turned back to all the paperwork at hand when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hill, what can I do for you? As I'm already doing all your weaponry forms?" He joked 

"Ouch phil that hurt," she mocked " can I not call you just to check up on my good friend" phil smiled at that notion, suddenly clint let out a blood curdling scream from where he slept making phil drop his cellphone and rush to the mans side.

" clint! Clint! Babe wake up, it's just a dream" phil said as he gently tried to wake up him up

The noise had managed to reverberate around the medical bay which meant a lot of nurses had run to the room as Clint finally woke up with tears streaming down his face, his chest was frantically moving up and down with his shallow breathing as he let out a whimper and whispered "phil" as he buried his head in the mans suit jacket.

Phil automatically put his hand on the nape of Clint's neck rubbing little circle into the skin, motioning to the staff that were still standing around shocked that everything was fine and that was when he locked eyes with Maria who was standing there with a flushed face. She had more than likely ran down there when she heard the scream over the phone, she nodded slightly at Phil and turned to walk away.

Clint couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of Phil's jacket, something he had taken for granted before but now he buried his face as far in as it would go. He was still having a hard time believing that he was here, that he had made it out.

"Sir Ms. Romanoff is requesting entrance" JARVIS boomed into the room

"Do you want Natasha in here babe?" Phil asked

Clint couldn't help his body trembling in Phil's hands as he felt the vibrations of the question asked and slowly nodded into his side.

"Please let her in J" phil responded to the A.I.

"Certainly sir" JARVIS replied

"Phil wha-" Natasha stopped with he question when she saw her best friend in pieces, buried in the mans suit jacket, with out hesitation she got up on the bed and laid down on his free side, allowing him to feel her heat. " Clint you are safe,we are always going to be here to protect you, you chose this family and we will stick by your side" she said as she began running her hand up and down his arm.

Clint was beginning to calm down, the touch of two of the most important people in his life was so familiar and yet he didn't want to let go of Phil's suit jacket but he knew he couldn't make him stand here forever. He reluctantly released his grip and watched the man step back slightly so he look Clint in the eye, " baby are you okay?" Phil whispered to his lover.

Clint knew it was a dream but he felt that he couldn't sit there and relay a proper response so he just kept to a simple nod and leaned into the hand that Phil placed on his cheek.

Natasha broke the silence " Clint no one is going to ask you to explain what happened, but we want to know if there is anyway we can help" 

Clint finally laid back in his bed and took a moment to stare at the ceiling composing his thoughts, he opened his mouth to begin talking when the door to the room flew open.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Coulson Fury is requesting you immediately" the agent puffed out when suddenly JARVIS announced the Avengers Assemble call. Phil kissed Clint on his forehead and whispered "i love you"and followed Natasha out of the room towards the action.

Phil hated that he had agreed to still go out on calls, his mind kept wanting to drift back to his lover in bed, his jacket was still wet from Clint's tears but he knew he had to push those thoughts back as they went into battle.

Clint laid in bed staring up at the ceiling forcing himself not to go back to sleep with out Phil at his side, boredom was getting the best of him.

"JARVIS can you put any coverage of the avengers on the tv?"he asked

"Are you sure that is wise sir?" The A.I. asked sounding genuinely worried " you may not like what you see Agent Barton"

Clint let out a rugged sigh "please J, I need to know he is okay"

" Of course sir" he responded as the wall screen flickered on. As per usual the press were only covering parts of the battle mainly because they couldn't get close enough, Clint sighed as he saw his friends battling with out him.

"Hey J any idea on what they are fighting?" Clint asked as he watched Tony banking around a skyscraper.

"Sir is stating that they seem to be HYDRA robots of some sort, I am scanning them now for any weaknesses" he responded

"Usually it's there neck J can you relay that information to the team?" Clint piped up realising he could be some help from the hospital bed

"Of course sir" 

Clint watched as Tony took his advice to heart shooting straight for the neck of the robot and watching it crumple to the ground. Clint's eyes we darting all over the picture as if he was on scene and his hands were itching to shoot something, he flinched from pain when he moved his hand making him sigh, "they always go for my hands" he said out loud as a tear rolled down his face. He kept viewing the scene telling JARVIS any helpful pointers and if he saw anything.

By the time the avengers a had finished downtown a wild clean up began, the tv began replaying then coverage from earlier, Clint winced every time he saw one of his friends get injured, and then the tv said " yet again there is no confirmed sightings of the Avenger known as Hawkeye, which leads us to believe that he is no longer a part of the team as no one will confirm or deny this. I guess they finally got rid of the useless avenger"

Clint's blood began to boil "JARVIS turn the screen off....NOW"

"Certainly sir" the screen in front of him flickered off "may I remind you how biased news is nowadays"

Clint didn't even register what the A.I. was saying, he began clenching his fists breaking the bandages open, wincing slightly from the pain, "useless Avenger what the fuck do they know, I worked my ass off to save New York and yet I'm the useless one!!" He grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall.

"Sir if I could suggest you calm down so not to injure yourself more" JARVIS. Chimed in

"Fuck you JARVIS it's not like tony calls you useless!" Clint sat up in his bed and tried to put his legs on the floor

"Sir if I could ask you to get back in your bed, or I will have to call someone in"

Clint lifted his body up off the bed feeling his legs tingle from the lack of use and his cast weight him down, grabbing on to the bed as he finally stood up.


End file.
